Suck On This
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: Choutarou asks Jirou for advice on giving a b-b-b-bl-bl-b-bl-blo...just read an find out I guess. Silver and Adorable Pair. No JiTori XD Read and review : ONESHOT


**S****orry I write Choutarou so uke…ish. Let's just say there's something in my mind that loves seeing the blushy/teary uke. It's not just for Choutarou though! I've destroyed almost all the ukes I write like that o.O The point is that after this I'll see if I can man-up Choutarou :)**

**And if you can't tell, those two updates were collecting dust from over Christmas vacation and were just finished! I have a few more that I want to finish and hopefully Monday will come slower if I type faster. So…enjoy and review. Just like you guys always do :D **

-

"Are you sure you want me to do this Ootori-kun?"

"I-I'm positive Jirou-senpai…"

The two boys tentatively inched closer to each other. Practice had ended about an hour ago and they had just finished clearing the courts together. That was when Choutarou approached Jirou with quite the interesting question.

-

"_Senpai…would y-you know how to give a…a..b-__b-b-b-bl—" _

"_You mean a blow job?" _

_A nervous nod and blus__h later, the older blonde said yes._

_-_

With Choutarou on the floor, sitting on his bottom, he looked upwards at his senpai, contemplating how to teach the silver haired boy how to give a blowjob, without actually initiating it. Atobe would be pissed off it that were to happen. Plus, his Kei-chan _always_ found out.

The honey blonde's expression was fixated with concentration as he stroked his chin thoughtfully while pursing his lips together. Choutarou simply fiddled with his hands with a blush that seemed to be unable to vanish at the moment.

Even though Choutarou was considerably taller than Jirou, he couldn't help but feel slightly helpless; being finally shorter than someone besides Kabaji and looking upwards at them. Especially when the person was always lying down and needing to look up at the person who wakes him from his naps.

There was a silence as Jirou contemplated through ideas. It was usually Gakuto or Oshitari who was asked for this kind of thing, but Jirou figured that the doubles team would just take this opportunity to scar the junior as best they could.

The silence was destroyed when Jirou straightened up in realization.

Like, literally destroyed because when he shot up the volley specialist ended up falling backward into a space between the bench he was sitting on and his locker, also dragging a pile of clothes and water bottles down with him. Choutarou rose up to his knees while placing large hands onto the metal bench and inspecting Jirou's vital status.

"Jirou-senpai, are you alright?" The silver haired teen demanded as Jirou let loose a groan. A hand struck upwards from the pile of jumbled limbs and clothes in a positive thumbs-up symbol and Choutarou couldn't help but snicker.

Jirou willed himself upwards. He had fallen off napping spots before, but he figured it hurt a lot more when he was awake to receive the pain.

Repositioning himself of the bench and regaining his composure, Jirou cleared his through and began his attempted explanation of executing a blowjob.

"First of all, make sure you don't use teeth! Since you're a guy, you'd know that it hurts like hell!"

"I think that's kind of obvious Jirou-senpai…" he sweat-dropped.

Scoffing, the blonde continued, "The tongue is always kind of helpful, and make sure his entire length is wet and slippery. Also, don't forget that you have hands too. You could caress his—" halting his speech in mid-ramble, he looked over to his junior on the floor in front of him. He seemed to share the appearance of a volcano on the verge of exploding. He swore he spotted steam coming from his ears…

"Too explicit?" he inquired at the bug-eyed boy. Choutarou could only nod dumbly and shuffle in his seating position, twiddling his fingers together. Jirou went back into a state of thought for another way to help the younger boy with his problem.

"Well I could always show you…"

Alarms in the silver haired teen's mind screamed for him to run. Jirou-senpai was nice and everything, but this was taking it five steps too far.

As if the blonde sensed the alarms going off in Choutarou's head, he hastily raised his hands in defence, "Not like that, but we could use something else…like…" he trailed off while his head spun around the room, looking for a long, hard object they'd be able to experiment with.

"What about fingers?" interrupted the seemingly innocent Choutarou sitting at his feet. Considering the thought, Jirou's features broke into a wide grin and agreed.

The blonde set two of his long fingers in front of Choutarou's face, conveniently in the same, general area of his own groin.

"Okay so first let's just work on not using your teeth, okay Ootori-kun?"

Choutarou nodded shyly, but strangely had a look of determination in his eyes. Tentatively he approached the fingers, and eventually wrapped his chapped lips around them, sucking lightly, with the blush on his face only increasing.

"That's it…" a slight giggle escaped Jirou's lips, "Ryou is one lucky bastard. I think I'm beginning to get a little aroused." Jirou's statement drove the silver haired teen on the brink of embarrassment. Should he stop or just continue? Then again, it was nearly impossible to lead Jirou on. Being so fixated on the team's captain had it's merits.

Jirou remained quiet, brushing the topic off, as if sensing the other boy's embarrassment. A few minutes later, Jirou pat Choutarou on the top of the head and gently pushed him back.

Releasing the two fingers with a small gasp, large caramel eyes directed themselves to Jirou's while wiping the saliva trickling down to his chin. Panting in small breaths, the silver haired teen awaited further instruction with slightly teary eyes.

"I'm quite impressed Ootori-kun, but next time you should really focus on using your tongue as well. Plus, remember to use your hands. If Ryou has half a mind he's support you while you're blowing his brains out." Choutarou gave him a look. "Metaphorically of course," Jirou corrected laughing sheepishly.

Inspecting his wet fingers he eyed Choutarou on the floor, "How about I gave you a demonstration?"

-

"Atobe you idiot, my shot was _in,_ you bastard!"

"Ore-sama states that it was clearly out, but your lack of a brain possibly got in the way of seeing that."

A pompous heir and angered brunette made their way to the change room. After being challenged for a match, Atobe would normally tell the challenger that they're a complete imbecile for even considering themselves as a challenge for Ore-sama…but Shishidou called him an asshat-pussy-princess-scardey-cat.

"Besides you shouldn't have done something foolish enough like challenge Ore-sama if you knew you were going to loose anyway," a knowing smirk crossed his lips, "Your destruction was inevitable."

Growling in anger, Shishidou stopped walking and watched as Atobe continued with a confident stride. Damn Atobe. Damn Atobe and his perfect eyesight and his stupid overly complicated vocabulary. …And most of all, damn Atobe.

With all the negative thoughts in his mind gathered and suddenly he got a really, really evil idea.

Unknown to Atobe, a smirk appeared on Shishidou's face. Some would describe it as spine tingling, terrifying, horrific, or just plan creepy.

"Ahn? Come on now Shishidou no need to—" Atobe's sentence was abruptly interrupted when he suddenly felt a breeze past his…male parts. Black dress pants had been pulled down to his ankles and a loud bark of laughter coming from the resident dash specialist as he dashed off into the change room abandoning his captain to the passer-bys who instinctively pulled out their cell phones and caught a picture of the Atobe heir re-dressing himself.

Shishidou had disappeared around the corner to where the dressing rooms were, but when he arrived it defiantly wasn't as he expected.

He had planned to give the brunette the lecture of a lifetime, while threatening him with lawsuits that would be worth twice the cost of the dash specialist's own existence, but with Shishidou standing just past the open doorway, with his mouth agape, something was defiantly wrong.

A lot of things go on within the walls of Hyoutei Academy, but even more happens within the tennis courts. I mean, that's why they have their own show right?

Atobe approached the small one room building with caution, though not showing it in his still-confident stride. "Oi Shishidou, Ore-sama demands to know why you look so—"

When the heir entered, standing next to Shishidou, his jaw dropped as his eyes couldn't help but bulge at the sight before him.

Jirou was sitting between Choutarou's legs, sucking rather hungrily at three of Choutarou's fingers, much like the way the blonde handled Atobe himself, but the problem was that Choutarou was not Atobe, and even worse; he was Choutarou.

Both their faces were flushed deep red and Choutarou was whimpering and panting as Jirou performed sinful deeds to his digits.

The two semes stood rather awkwardly next to each other. The scene before them was actually quite erotic; not that they'd ever admit that. But there was something about their ukes getting at each other, without actually getting at each other.

Eventually, Atobe found it just for them to stop, while realizing how long they had gone on without even noticing the duo had entered.

"Choutarou! Jirou! Twenty laps around the courts!" Atobe barked, resisting the blood rushing to his face at how erotic the scene looked.

Jirou released Choutarou's fingers slowly, with a soft pop. But before standing up, he gave a long lick at the digits, locking eyes with the heir.

Choutarou's eyes opened, but only blushed even more when he spotted his doubles partner standing by them with his arms by his side staring dumbly.

Wiping his mouth, Jirou smiled innocently at Choutarou, "Well I guess that's the end of this lesson Chou. Just ask me if you need anymore help."

Approaching Atobe, they noticed the devious look he gave him, mixed with his utter innocence, "Did you enjoy the show Kei-chan?~" Obviously Jirou was trying to get out of doing laps, and it seemed to be working. When Atobe grabbed Jirou by the hand and dragged him out of the club room, the doubles pair remaining knew that Jirou wouldn't be doing laps, but doing Atobe sounded like a reasonable trade in the mind of Atobe Keigo.

The confused pair stayed in an awkward silence. Shishidou was still recovering as was Choutarou, hastily wiping his hand over his jersey removing any remaining saliva from Jirou's 'lesson'.

"So what did Jirou mean by a 'lesson'?" the brunette finally asked.

Blushing a brilliant shade of red, Choutarou did something very un-Choutarou like and ignored Shishidou for a moment, then demanding, "May I stay at your house tonight Shishidou-san?"

Shocked, all Shishidou could do was nod and agree, insisting that he hurry up if they want to get home before his lame brother did if they wanted to do anything.

He was in for a surprise tonight.

**e n d**

**Horray for my streak of incomplete sexual scenes! :D I hope you guys enjoyed this…I got the inspiration while talking to someone……but I obviously don't remember who. SO; review so I could remember 8D;**


End file.
